The Things That Go Bump In The Night
by Alora Blench
Summary: Abby helped Kate set up a party at her house. It wasn't just any party, it was a Halloween party and someone spiked the drinks. So what happens now?


The Things That Go Bump In The Night

By Alora Blench

NCIS Rated: T

Kate/Gibbs

S0-E-

Summary: Abby helped Kate set up a party at her house. It wasn't just any party, it was a Halloween party and someone spiked the drinks. So what happens now?

You know that you're in trouble when the following occurs to you when you wake up. One, your head feels like someone split it open hammer. Two, your body hurts in places you didn't even know you had. Three, you can't see a thing around you. Four, the space you are in is compact. Five, there's a warm body pressed against you and six, and this one takes the cake, you are completely naked.

Now if your next question is going to be what would cause all of the above, well I can lay it out for you in one simple word. ABBY!

I can't remember much about the evening, but there are pieces here and there that make some sense. Okay let me start from the beginning. Otherwise you will be completely lost.

_It all started about a week ago when Abby asked if she could use my house to through a Halloween Party. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I said yes. At first I thought it might be fun, but Abby soon started redoing my entire house. Before I knew it my once warm and cosy home was the perfect Halloween venue. _

_The first night Abby came over to take photo's so she could draw up some plans. The second night I wasn't home, but it didn't stop Abby. She made herself at home and started moving things around. By the sixth night my house was no longer mine, Abby had practically moved in. She had hung black and red draping's on the walls and started putting up decorations all over. _

_The thing that got to me the most was the night of the party when I got home Abby had a surprise for me. When I saw it I knew I had big problems. In the middle of my room stood a brand new black coffin with a neat red bow right on top of it. _

_Just to be nice I tried to make a joke and asked Abby if she wanted me dead or something and she started to laugh. She walked me up to the coffin and let me pull off the bow before she opened it and showed me what was inside. I was shocked to say the least. The inside of the coffin was covered with purple silk. I thanked Abby for the gift and asked her what it was for only to have her tell me I was to sleep in it. _

_I just stared at her. She went about telling me of all the details about the coffin. She had it specially made with me in mind. The coffin was much bigger than your normal 'put you in the ground coffin' it was almost big enough for two people. The inside all padded and looked almost inviting. Abby had me lie in the coffin for ten minutes just to prove how comfortable it was. She was right about that, it was comfy. _

_After that I thanked her for the gift and helped her get things ready for the evening. Lastly we got into costume. It was about thirty minutes before the guests would be arriving and Abby was trying to convince me to put on a costume that she had gotten for me. Just to please her I agreed just to get this night over with. She practically attacked me as soon as the yes word left my mouth. _

_Her costume was a school girl, but very nerdy. She had the fake big glasses, messed up hair and the crocket teeth thing going. She quickly helped me take off the costume I was wearing and tossed it back in its bag. I was going to go as a Dalmatian, but you already know Abby had other ideas. _

_She had me dress in a very tight black floor length dress that hugged me in all the right places. The only problem I had with the dress was that it was a little to revealing. The front and back had an even V-shape going down the middle with chiffon holding it so that it didn't fall off my body. I gave Abby the 'you have to be kidding me' speech but she didn't want to hear it. To touch up the dress she redid my makeup and made me go 'ahhhh' while she put fangs on for me._

_I was shocked when I saw the end result. I looked hot even if I had to say so myself. I gave a toothy grin just to see the fangs glint back at me. Abby told me I didn't have to worry about them going lose anytime soon and I was inclined to believe her, because when I asked her about it she said they would be there for a few days and I could go crazy and even eat a candy apple. I didn't want to test the teary though._

_I was doing a few final things in the main party area when the doorbell rang out through the house. Somehow Abby had even gotten to the doorbell. Instead of a normal buzz an evil laugh rang out through the house. I had to admit to myself that Abby knew how to through a party. She had everything planed to the finest detail. The punch bowl was a steaming bubbling cauldron with a thick green liquid in it, the snacks all looked horrid and scary, but it was all edible and very tasty. _

This is where things start to get a bit blurry and fuzzy. I shifted in the dark space only to regret it. I felt a pair of arms around me keeping me pinned. Putting it aside I tried to remember more details on how I came to be here. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the wonderful musky sent that flooded my senses. The sent was somewhat familiar to me, but with my head feeling the way it did I couldn't place it. I could feel a slight tingle in my mind as more memories opened to me.

_The room had soon started to fill with people I knew and people I didn't know at all. I remember Abby giving me a cup of green slime telling me that it was good and I agreed with her after my second cup. The party was in full swing by the time Tony and Tim got there. Tony was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tim was wearing a butler suit with a silver tray in his hands. I laughed at their faces when they saw me and made a mental note, that I still remember, to wear more revealing things to work if it left them speechless and gawking. The gawking part got them each a head slap, by yours truly Gibbs. _

I took another deep breath and shivered slightly. I wasn't cold quite to the contrary. The arm that was around me holding me to a solid chest was nice and warm. When it moved slightly against me I felt a familiar shiver travel the length of my spine. I was at a loss. I couldn't move and I couldn't see a damb thing around me to give me a hint of where I was or even who I was with.

The only thing left to do was use my other sense. I couldn't hear anything besides the steady breathing of my pillow, referring to the warm chest my head was resting on. I couldn't see anything; my sense of smell was overpowered by the amazing musky smell and the only thing I could feel besides the hard naked body underneath me was the softest brush of a material of some sort.

_I smiled as I greeted the rest of the team. I faintly remember Gibbs's eyes traveling over me like a lovers hands and I in return was enjoying it. Abby was right the silver fox just did it. He was hot as hell and sexy to boot. Tonight was no different as he wore a cowboy outfit. I nearly started laughing when I saw the sheriff badge on Gibbs over coat. Soon after that I faintly remembered Ducky and Gerald joining the party. _

_Gibbs had done the disappearing act soon after Ducky started a story and he was smart. I've heard this tail before. Lucky for me I remember Abby calling me over not to long after Ducky started his story and I was grateful. I excused myself and quickly went over to Abby. She handed me another green drink and toasted with me to an awesome party, but before I could drink my green slime Gibbs snatched the glass out of my hand only to replace it with a new one. This one had a dark red liquid in it. It looked a lot like blood, but I could see from the texture that it was a nice red wine. _

_I thanked him and shared a toast with him. After the glass of wine Abby gave us more funny coloured drinks and this is where it cuts off._

I shifted against the sleeping figure trying to get up, but stopped when I heard him groan. I froze. The fog in my head slowly started to lift. I could see small snippets of a hard body against mine. He was giving me wonderful pleasure, but he was also causing blissful torcher to my body. I could feel a blush spreading on my face.

What did I do last night? I tried again to get up but stopped when I hit a solid object above me. I had a very funny suspicion I knew where I was, but not with who. Okay maybe I had an inkling of an idea, but I was going to be in so much trouble if it was him, but then did I really care?

"What time is it?" I heard a husky voice from under me. I held my breath. I was so in trouble now.

"Gibbs? What happened last night?" I asked somewhat worried. I could feel Gibbs go ridged underneath me. What I didn't know was if it was out of anger or shock. I would soon find out though.

"Kate?" He asked his voice back to normal, but the slightest pinch of panic in his voice.

"Yes?" I answered almost wishing at this point that the walls would swallow me whole.

"Where are we?" He asked his voice flat and without humour. I swallowed nervously at the dryness in my mouth. How was I going to tell Gibbs that we were in a coffin in my room?

"I think we're in a coffin in my room." I said trying the band aid method. I could feel him shift under me and this time it was my turn to freeze. A shiver ran through my body followed by heat taking its place.

"Gibbs," I said clenching my teeth together. "Stop moving." It was more a command than a request. Instantly he froze. From the moment he moved even the slightest bit I could feel him press against me. I don't know why it took him so long to notice what I had, but he got the picture now.

"Could you maybe try and open the coffin lid?" I asked the tension still there in my voice. I think he tried to give me a nod, because I could feel his muscles move slightly. I gave a sigh as he shifted his hands off my back. He placed his hands on the lid and gave a push. Slowly the heavy lid opened to let a dim light flood into the coffin.

I instantly shut her eyes to shield them from the light. Although the light was dim it still stung a little. When I opened my eyes again I was staring straight into Gibbs eyes. He pushed the lid off the rest of the way and while doing so sat up straight causing me to sit up as well and nearly causing me to lose my balance. The only thing keeping me from falling back was Gibbs's warm hand on my back.

The hand on my bare back sent shivers through my spine and the position we ended up in was rather compromising. I was stabbing his lap, my hands on his chest while his one hand was on the swell of my back and the other was on my waist. I could see Gibbs was fighting very hard not to look down at the rest of me and I could almost laugh.

"Gibbs" I whispered leaning closer to him. I could see his swallow almost nervously as I got closer to him. "What happened last night?" I asked him in a soft whisper right by his ear and I could feel him shiver as my breath ghost over his heated skin. As I drew back I noticed bite marks on his neck and instantly saw something that made me blush a deep shade of red.

My head was swimming with images of Gibbs above me, kissing the side of my neck. The next image was of me biting into his neck and moan out in pure pleasure and ecstasy. I could feel every nerve ending in my body sparked to life.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

I looked him straight in the eye and froze. He had been speaking to me and I haven't heard a word of what he said.

"Sorry Gibbs what did you say?" I asked a frown on my face. He looked worried for a minute till the worry changed to a full blown smirk.

"I said I don't remember, but I'm getting the impression that you do." He said a question hidden behind his tone of voice.

I looked him squire in the eye and saw that he really didn't remember. Fighting the impulse to laugh I leaned in to where the bite marks were and softly placed a kiss over them. I heard him hiss at the contact. Just to make it clear that I was sorry for the bite marks I soothed over the semi-closed wounds with my tongue, causing him to stop breathing.

"Kate…" he said with a shaky breath. I gave him a moan to inform him that I was listening, but that was about it. I kept my lips on his skin slowly working my way up to his jaw where I nipped with my still sharp fangs then soothed it over with a kiss. Gibbs's hands were gripping me tighter as I tried to bring back his memories. Now that I think about it. After Abby gave us the very weird blue drinks nothing made sense anymore.

Without giving it a second thought I pulled away from Gibbs till I was facing him again.

"Abby!" I stated hoping that I wouldn't have to go into more detail. He did, he narrowed his eyes at me for a minute before a smile broke out on his face, seconds later he was in a full out laugh. I gave him an elegantly raised eyebrow before an evil though crossed over my mind.

Before he could stop me I was leaning flush against him and softly bit down on the old marks on his neck. The laughter died instantly turning into a full blow groan. He tilted his head back slightly allowing me more access which I made full use of. As soon as I started to pull away he had me pinned underneath him. He captured my lips in a searing kiss before I could recover, but I didn't mind one bit.

He deepened the kiss when he slid his tongue past my lips and all I could do was tremble in pleasure and moan out. Just as I was getting lost in his warmth a nock came from the bedroom door. Gibbs pulled away and smiled at my flushed face. He kissed me again pulling the coffin lid down so that we could 'remember' in peace.

The End


End file.
